the_croodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Guy
Guy is a wandering nomad, who once lived with his own family until they died from sinking into a tar pit. His only companion ever since has been his trustworthy, pet sloth, Belt. He is the deuteragonist of The Croods. Appearance Guy has medium length brown hair, wide dark brown eyes, and tan skin with red stripes painted on his torso. He wears gray pants (held up by Belt the sloth) with bear skin shoes that make him look like he has paws for feet. Part of his hair is held back with a tie, he wears a necklace with three seashells on it, and he has wrappings on his arms. When Guy first makes his appearance he is dressed in a boar creatures skin. Personality and Skills Guy is a Cro-Magnon (aka a mentally damaged human), clearly evident in his straight posture, creativity and lack of Neanderthal strength or savagery. He is not as strong as the Croods and is not part of the Croods' family, although he more than makes up for it with his intelligence and creativity, making and using various inventions, coming up with ideas, and eventually discovering how to make fire. He also used to think Neanderthals were savage brutes, although he was not aware Eep was one when he first met her. But throughout the film he manages to bond with all the Croods. It is shown that Guy loves to explore and come up with new things because before his family died in a tar pit - his parents told him to never hide and to never be afraid of the unknown. In the Movie He first meets Eep when she leaves her cave. He then shows her his campfire and tells her about his ideas and about The End, he then quickly leaves but gives Eep a conch shell horn to call him in case she needs him. After the Croods' cave is destroyed by an earthquake, they begin their journey to search for a new cave, and eventually run into some trouble. Eep then uses the horn to call him and he manages to save them with his fire torch. When the Croods find out he knows how to make fire (which frightens off dangerous animals and keeps away the darkness) Grug shoves him into a hollow log and forces him to accompany them until they find a new Cave. To Grug's fear, Eep and Guy begin to have a romance as Guy shows Eep what the outside world has to offer. Guy realizes he has fallen for Eep when they stare into each others eyes, and when Guy is telling a story. Grug most likely dislikes Guy for this because it breaks rules that he has kept to keep his daughter alive and safe. Unfortunately for Grug, Eep and Guy fall for each other even when Grug tries to interfere when they're having a special moment. Quotes "I'll call it the end!" "This is called a brain. I think that's where ideas go." "I did not see that coming. Twist ending!" Inventions/Ideas/Discoveries *Fire *Shell Phone (a Conch Horn) *Traps *Leftovers *Puppets *Brain (discovery) *Jokes *Stilts (unnamed) *Sleds (unnamed) *Pets *Umbrellas (unnamed) *The END (discovery) *Photo Trivia * There is a theory that Guy could be from the future , seeing as he has invented and thought of ideas that didn't exist back then , such as a photo , and wearing prehistoric clothing to blend in with everyone , it could be that Guy lied about his parents dying , so nobody would ask if they could go see them. Gallery Croods Guy.jpg|The New Guy Guy's Mask.jpg|Mask The-Croods-Guy.png|Guy Character Sheets Ryanr.jpg|Ryan Reynolds Croods Guy.jpg Guy.png Crd still shot 211.jpg The Croods' Race.jpg Croods-animals.jpg Screenshot_20180209-161751.jpg|Guy in Dawn of the Croods Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Croods Category:Characters